role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty
Mighty is the in-universe fictional star of the Genm Corp. video game Mighty Action X. History In-game, Mighty is first seen traversing the terrain, fighting some of Salty's minions for several levels, before facing down Salty himself. After defeating Salty, Mighty headed on, before facing a foe similar to himself. Fighting this foe, Mighty was able to defeat him, before devouring him and gaining his form. Using this form, Mighty would continue on his way. Some time later, Mighty was able to fuse the black Mighty's form with the pink Mighty's form to form the Mighty Brothers. Using these forms, Mighty was sent to the real world, where he continued his adventure. Appearing in the real world, Mighty fought the kaiju known as Neo Bagan, Neo Aggregate Destoroyah, and Neo Megaguirus, powering up during the fight several times, and even transforming into his final form, known as Muteki Mighty. In this form, Mighty was able to defeat the three kaiju, along with his allies FlamingoMask, Machine G (piloted by the Units), and two Gojirans. Following the battle, Mighty exited his Muteki form, before returning to his Bike Gamer, riding away into the sunset. Personality Initially shown as cheerful, Mighty was driven to rage, but refused to kill his enemies, showing a great amount of willpower, which allowed him to access Muteki. Upon seeing his enemies beaten, he allowed them to escape, letting them fight another day. Forms |-|Mighty= Mighty Mighty's base form. In this form, Mighty is agile, and is able to land quick, yet devastating attacks on his enemies, while also being able to transform into his other forms. Mighty is also able to summon his motorcycle in this form, borrowing it from the game Bakusou Bike. |-|Dark Mighty= Dark Mighty The form that previously belonged to Dark Mighty, before he was absorbed into Mighty after their battle. Using this form, Mighty is more durable, and is able to deal more damage, but is also less agile, sacrificing his speed for power. When not accessing his higher forms, Mighty tends to use this form to overwhelm his enemies with raw strength. |-|Mighty Brothers= Mighty Brothers Combining his two previous forms, Mighty is able to split in two, allowing him to focus on several enemies at once, while also increasing his durability. In this form, Mighty must continue eating, or else his power will deplete, leaving him in his base Mighty form. |-|Maximum Mighty= Maximum Mighty After eating enough in his Mighty Brothers form, Mighty is able to combine the Mighty Brothers back together, before jumping into a mecha spawned from his extra strength. In this form, Mighty's strength skyrockets, increasing to the point of being able to fight evenly against a kaiju. |-|Muteki Mighty= Muteki Mighty Upon using the mecha form's strength up, Mighty is rendered into his stronger form, shooting out of the mecha, now covered in golden energy, and his hair longer, akin to a Super Saiyan. In this form, Mighty is able to overwhelm a kaiju with his strength, even able to hold his own against Neo Bagan, exceeding all of his previous forms in terms of strength and durability. Trivia * Gamewise, Mighty is a hybrid of various famous video game characters: ** His spiked hair, sneakers and speed ability are like Sonic the Hedgehog's. ** His platforming abilities and needing to break bricks to get power ups are based on Mario. ** Even the power ups in his game are shaped like the gold coins from the Super Mario Bros. games. ** The fact he needs to "eat" power ups to get stronger is a reference to Kirby. He even shares a similar design in being a ball-like creature with limbs. * All credit for images of the various Mighty forms goes to Raidenzein on deviantart. Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)